


The Daughter of the Gray Son

by deadrobins97



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadrobins97/pseuds/deadrobins97
Summary: the court lost their chance at the creation of their greatest talon once bruce wayne took dick under his wing, but just maybe the grayson blood can live on under the court by other means.
Kudos: 1





	1. the sky is dark and we are all lost

_ “Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!” _ there was a screaming voice in the maternity room, a lot of nurses alongside the doctor, everyone on high alerts as the mother was showing more and more signs of stress  _ “Get it the fuck OUT” _

The doctor wasn’t even trying to calm the young woman down, she could see the baby’s head just coming out, the little one was early.

It was raining, the entire day has been raining cats and dogs, and even right now at midnight not a single light was in the sky. It was dark and among the staff there was an uncomfortable feeling that something was about to go wrong, but with everyone busy in the current situation they left these feelings aside.

After a couple of seconds, a small cry resounded covering all across the delivery room and for a second, they felt like they could relax, even if only for a couple of seconds.

“Here’s your baby girl Ms. Cata-” the nurse said on his way on handing the small baby to the arms of the young woman while the doctor was sitting down on a table nearby, it had been a long delivery.

“Take that thing off me”

“But-”

“I don’t wanna see it, I don’t want to know anything about that thing GET IT OUT OF MY SIGHT” the young woman is only getting more stressed so the nurses finally decide to wheel her out of the room and start preparing everything for her to go back to the cops that are waiting for her outside.

The baby doesn’t even get a name and as if she could understand the situation she was in, she couldn’t stop screaming, tears running down her face, and for a second the staff left over in the room had no idea what to do next, they weren’t warned about this and the situation just made the silence in the room feel even heavier. But as professionals they were, they took a moment and then kept moving. The young nurse with curly hair picked the crying baby and moved her to the pediatric aisle to put the baby in the nursing room for the night and let her rest.

But in a city like Blüdheaven a parentless and nameless child did not live for long, and so after a single night the baby disappeared, and not even the nurses and doctor that saw her come out into the world could remember her, after all, there wasn’t even a record and no one was going to come for her anyways.

A quick in and out, sadly.

One tragic scene that will always be covered by the media but never changes is one of babies in brothels. Pictures of these moments will go viral on every single website, news and social media, yet no one ever does anything.

In this city it’s a common site after all this time.

The baby was always kept in the back rooms, along with the other workers, the women and men of the place always tried to make the best out the situation in their hands, stealing small toys and

feeding the baby whatever leftovers they could find, a child so young shouldn’t know yet the horrors that awaited her inside these walls.

Some weeks after her seventh birthday, two men walked into the main room, where they all slept, one had a horrid yellow shirt and the one behind him had a suit and a gun on his side. The man in the horrid yellow shirt looked around and saw the little girl, playing with a small broken truck.

The people in the room know they can’t do anything so they keep quiet and stay on the sides, as the man in the yellow shirt came closer to the kid and the other one with the gun stayed on the door.

“Hey, kiddo” the girl never got a name but the people in the back room always had nicknames for her, the little girl in question didn’t stop playing “Hey look at me kid!” finally the can’t little girl moved as if shocked and put her white eyes towards the man in question “What the fuck is wrong with her?” he got up and looked around, the child didn’t stop following his voice.

“She’s blind, sir”

“I can see she’s fucking blind, since when?”

“She’s always been blind sir”

The kid goes back to playing with her little plastic car and the man goes and whispers something in the ear of the other one with the gun, after a whispered conversation the man in the yellow shirt goes back to the kid, grabs her arms and drags her out of the room, no one moves and even with the loud music in the hallway the cries of a woman could be heard.

“Where are you taking me?” the little girl asks, trying to keep up with the big man while they’re going thru the long hallway “Dani is crying, please take me back”

The man doesn’t reply anything, simply stops after a while and opens a door “stay here kid, clients waiting” then throws the kid into the room and goes to close the door “they always pay extra for the young ones anyways”

After a couple of minutes, the door opens, a man walks in, he’s skinny with a receding hairline and a long black coat, he’s shaking but he smiles once he looks into the room and at the little girl in red shoes.

“Hello” he says in a soft voice, almost welcoming if it wasn’t for the slight dark undertones hiding behind it “Have you been waiting here for long?”

“Um, no the other men just left” she doesn’t like this, the uncomfortable feeling under her skin, she wants to leave the room, away from this man.

“Good, good, is this your first time? I was told it was” he gets closer her and starts touching her face, she walks back into the wall “come here, don’t worry I won’t hurt you” she knows that’s a lie, but she remembers too many scenes with angry men when they don’t get what they want, so she goes to sit next to him on the bed.

Silence follows as the man puts his hand on the little girls’ knees, it’s too much and she wants to leave now “please stop” she says, she wants it to stop, she wants to go back to play with her truck “please sir, please stop”

“Don’t worry I’m not gonna hurt you” he then pushes her to the back of the bed and the hand now moves up to her stomach “it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay I promise you’ll like it” she keeps moving but the man on the top of her wont let her go, she moves her hands to feel anything that will help her, on her right a glass of water is there she quickly grabs her and smashes it into his head.

That makes the man move and she gets off the bed and tries to go to the door, but once there she realizes it's locked, so she moves to the wall on the right of the room.

“You little shit” the man has a pocket knife now on his hands, she feels it as he points it at her stomach “get on the fucking bed now”

She doesn’t move so he grabs her by the arm and starts pulling her to the bed, but then she kicks him in the crotch and that surprises him enough to let her go and he loses the small knife somewhere on the carpet. With a scream he throws her on the carpet again on the top of her, only now he’s furious and there’s blood falling from his left eyebrow. The man is trying to take off her shirt but she keeps trashing she’s frightened and the man won’t stop no matter how much she’s crying.

The man has a strong grip on her left hand but not on her left, she again feels for something on the floor that will help her, and she feels the grip of the small pocket knife, without thinking she stabs the man in the neck.

He lets out a scream and quickly tries to cover up the bleeding hole on the side of his neck, but there’s too much and he falls, the little girl hasn’t let go of the bloody knife and she gets up close to the man where he’s gurgling trying to talk. 

“Please, I’m sorry, please stop, please” he says now, but the panic is taking over at this point, what if he’s lying? What if he doesn’t stop? So, she stabs him, again and again and again, until the only sound in the room is her breathing.

Wait, that’s strange.

There’s always music in the hallway, and it fills up in the rooms, but now there’s heavy silence and that’s uncommon, very uncommon. In her entire life she’s never heard the music to quiet down, the silence is starting to bother her, so is the blood, but better to keep that thought for another day.

She moves closer to the door and she can’t hear anything (and she has a very good hearing, Tony always says that) but nothing, not the walking men, not the music not closing and opening doors, nothing, and as she presses her ear to the door, someone opens the door.

Moving away, the man that enters into the room it's in a strange full black bodysuit with golden tones and funny looking glasses, almost like an owl. He moves around in the room almost without making a single sound but the blood on the carpet makes a clenching sound as he walks around, circling the young girl.

“Who are you?” she asks, she still has the small pocket knife in her hands, it’s still covered in blood.

He doesn’t immediately reply, he’s looking at her, down on her, like a pest almost, looks at the room and the dead body on the side of the bed.

“So, you’ve turned defective” he says but with a slight smile “but not useless I see” he moves towards the body and squats right next to the body “you’ve killed him” it’s not a question, it’s a statement

She doesn’t know how to answer, the fact that she stabbed a man is starting to sink in “he wouldn’t stop” there are tears in her eyes now “I told him to stop and he wouldn’t, I didn’t know what else to do”

“Oh, don’t cry child I understand” he gets down on his knees and gets to hug her, it feels cold “I’m not judging you, not at all, you did good”

“I did? But he’s-”

“You said it yourself, he wouldn’t stop” the hug feels comforting, not restrictive, he puts her head on his shoulder “you have absolutely nothing to feel bad for” he starts running a hand through her hair and she leaves out a breath she didn’t know was holding “do you know why I’m here?”

“No” she says with a runny nose and her head still on his shoulder, he sits down with his back on the footboard, still holding her tight.

“It’s because we’re family”

“We are?”

“Yes, we are, I’m your grandfather”

“You are?”

“Of a sort, but yes I am” the door is open and he can see some of the bodies left on the hallway, but the child on his arms can’t “I’m sorry it took me so long to find you”

“It’s okay”

“I’ve been looking for so long and now I’ve finally found you” he’s looking at the child like he’s won a prize, and for him he has, the last remaining piece of the Grayson legacy he can mold from the very start, and to the scene of the room, its starting to look a lot better than his father “Now, how about we leave this place, huh?”

“But what about my friends?” she asks, her eyes already closing with exhaustion

“Don’t worry, they’re fine” he walks out of the room into the hallway where there’s bodies everywhere and blood covering almost every piece of the wall “They’re all okay”

It’s wet, that’s all she can feel once she’s up, she’s cold and her nose is starting to feel like it's getting frostbite, the air is quiet and the smell of pine is strong.

She must’ve passed out then, and this is her punishment.

Cobb is not a very creative man, she’s learned over the years, he tends to do a slight variation of the same thing, she fucks up somewhere on her training and any moment of loss of consciousness and it gets her fuck nowhere to get back to whatever shit hole they’re staying.

The smell of pine is now overwhelming and the silence even more, she needs to concentrate in order to not lose where she’s going.

The wind seems to be picking up north, and it drags the slight smell of burnt wood, she can also hear the slight sound of civilization, not too far it seems. As she starts walking, she can hear slight footsteps behind her, too light to be any type of normal person, another talon then.

“Daughter of the Gray Son, the court has sentenced you to die” he was silent and had no heartbeat, but she grew up with the talon mayor, she was basically bred to fight these fuckers.

“Sure am buddy, as you guys do every other week” she didn’t even turn around, there was no need.

The wind sped up tracing his movements, silence like this was always her friend, no great external noise, no people disturbing her, nothing but her and her closing death.

She would be angry they do this dance every week if she didn’t love the adrenaline rush.

The talon is fast, strong as they all are but they have a single weakness, they can’t last long in the cold, and in this weather, he’s clearly trying to end this fight quicker than usual, but that is enough of a moment to win.

Pulling out the knives hidden on her pants she manages to stab him in the stomach after getting a hard kick there herself, he goes down into the ice and then stabs him in the neck. She knows that they’re not really dead, the only way they can find peace is by cutting their heads off, but even with the sharp knife and the strength to get it done she can’t bring herself to do it so she stands up and lets the cold take him, he doesn’t have that much time anyways.

Getting without her walking stick is hard, but not impossible, after all Cobb has trained her for all types of situations, so with a hand on the trees, she tries to follow the slight smell of burnt wood and warm food through the wind and let that lead her back to his only remaining family member, even if he’s an asshole.

Finally, after some time, she can feel the warmth of the lights coming in close, it’s a small town for what she can tell, not a lot of people around but enough for someone to pay attention to the poor blind girl walking across snow without anyone to help her.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” asks a voice, warm and kind, the woman holds her hands and tries to warm them up herself “lemme help you are you looking for someone?”

“I am actually” she says with the softest voice she could make; it didn’t come out very often “my grandpa, I don’t know where he is, I left to pick up some wood and must’ve gotten lost”

“Oh, you poor thing, you must be so tired, what’s your grandpas name sweetie?” they’re now moving uphill, passing over the small houses.

“Willy” Cobb is gonna fucking hate that, but that asshole can deal with that after sending her off into the frozen forest alone “his name is Willy, we just moved here”

“Oh, I think I know just who you’re talking about! The big house, just right at the top of the hill, right?” The lady was now even more excited than before by the way she kept warming up the other girls’ hands now without thinking.

“Yeah that’s the one” she had no fucking idea, but it must be and knowing Cobb they didn’t have much time yet here anyways.

After a couple of minutes, she hears the lady knock at the door and its Cobbs voice that comes out, telling the lady that yes, he’s Willy and he is so sorry about the inconvenience, his blind granddaughter is just too silly and gets so easily lost. She can tell he’s pissed and she’ll pay for it later but right now she doesn’t care, she’s cold, tired and hungry all she fucking wants its nap and a warm cup of something.

He says goodbye and closes the door, she can feel his hand about to slap her and with a single hand she stops him.

“What the fuck were you thinking” his breath gets on her face and it smells like death, like a rotten body, whatever they gave to talons it didn’t really cover the nauseating smell “this wasn’t part of the assigment”

“What was the fucking assigment anyways? Leaving me fucking stranded it the middle of nowhere in the fucking cold? Was that that the fucking point Cobb?”

He huffs and she wants to move her face, but she’s too proud for it and won’t show any upper hand to this asshole more than she needs, so he finally leaves her personal space and she can finally breathe.

“Get out of my sight, I have more important matters to attend to” he leaves and she sits on the floor for a while listening to the sound of the house.

It creaks and she can hear the wind outside the windows, the small rats in the cellar downstairs and the conversation from the neighboring houses close by. Whatever Cobb has been feeding her all these years has amplified her left-over senses, not by much, but enough to get by, especially with a man as deadly as him.

She can feel the lights in the room were off and that Cobb had left, god fucking knows where and there’s also the quiet hum of the electronics in the place, the fridge, the tv, the phone, everything. It all helps her make a picture that helps her calm down her nerves.

The past few years have been hell under Cobb, but before that she remembers it was worse, and truth to be told, who else did she have really? Not parents and not anymore family, the people she grew up with back in the brothel are mostly all dead if not just gone and yeah, she’s alone.

So, she stays here, because this is the closest thing she has to a home, and it seems the only one she’ll ever have.


	2. things start to change and i dont know how to deal

Waking up was hard, her entire body ached and the warmth underneath the sheets is the best damn thing she has right now. She does not want to move, she does not want to get out of the bed at all.

“Get up” the soundless steps in the room say, Cobb is anything if not quiet “We have people to meet”

He leaves closing the door and she has no choice now, so she gets up and goes to the closet, picks a sweater and some jeans, he wasn’t specific so she doubts she needs any special suit for whatever people we’re meeting.

Finally, they leave the small house and meet in the car. It's an old chevy thing, noisy as hell but good enough to go through the snow without any problem. The ride is quiet and the silence feels heavy on both of them, Cobb is hiding something, he hides a lot of things but now she can hear tells that he’s nervous, which is strange this is a man that has killed hundreds without a problem, nervous tells are not his thing. She’s about to ask when she feels slight feet on the top of the car, no heartbeat and no other sound but of the slight movement of their feet every time the truck moves when they hit a rock on the way.

“There’s someone else in here” she says quietly, enough for Cobb to hear her thru the wind and the snow

“Then deal with them, that’s what you were trained for” he says that and she moves, she glides easily at the top of the car and the wind going thru them is giving her somewhat of an image of what she’s dealing with, another talon judging by the lack of beating, female this time it seems.

The other talon does not hesitate, she moves quick and deadly, they engage in battle quick enough, the older talon pulls out a dagger slashing her side, the wind is picking up and the young girl moves faster, she needs to end this quickly, while the weather is on her side but this talon is faster and deadlier than the ones they usually send, the court must really want her dead.

She’s in a headlock but gets out by giving a headbutt to the assassin sending her off the truck and that would seem the end of it, if it wasn’t for the hand, she hears start climbing back up to the top of the vehicle again.

Soon enough she feels someone stab her feet, and it’s the same talon, they’re really hard to kill. She takes the knife out and stabs the talon in the eye, this does little to stop her as she keeps climbing the truck and the young girl is having a tough time getting back in fighting stance, but she smiles, the adrenaline rush feels like a joyride under her skin. Finally, they sent someone worth the challenge.

The talon has a bleeding eye and the pieces of glass are on her face, it’s a gruesome sight, but the girl can’t see that, it's only when the drop of blood that hits her in the face that she knows she’s finally getting the upper hand. While talons are known for their fast healing abilities, eyes and other big organs take time to come back fully functional after a hit like that. A half blind talon is better than a fully sighted talon, and the girl knows how much they depend on sight.

_ Oh, what ever will she do now? _

She’s got minutes at most before the assassin before her stars calibrating her sight to her only good eye left, so she goes fast and quick on taking her out, two daggers on her legs knocking her down, a hit on her back once she’s down and slash to her neck before ripping the head off with her bare hands and dropping both the body and the head on the snow, separate of course.

Finally, she goes back to the driving cabin next to Cobb.

“You took your sweet time” he says, like a condescending asshole, she grabs a pack of wet wipes they’ve got on the truck.

“This one was better than the other ones”

“That’s not an excuse”

“Well then I don’t know what the fuck you want me to say” she throws the blood covered wipe out of the window and lets her head rest on it.

“It’s the court, they’re testing you”

“On what, we’ve done enough missions to know what we’re capable of”

“They’re not testing ME, they’re testing YOU”

“Oh” she doesn’t like this, not one bit

Silence fills the small space until she feels the truck slowing down until it finally stops dead, Cobb gets out and she follows, snow is still thick and with the sound and smell of what the wind carries, she knows it’s an old house, it smells of dust and rotten wood, not really surprising for a court of owls hideaway.

Cobb goes up to some big wooden door and without knocking it opens, she’s right behind him; while they’ve done some work for the court, they’ve never met them in person, they usually send a talon with the message or even send some untraceable phone calls wherever they’re staying.

She does not like this one bit.

They pass big empty rooms that resound with their footsteps and the smell of rotten bodies just gets bigger the closer they get to wherever they’re going. She’s hearing their steps until they stop in front of another wooden door, this one lighter and she can hear the voices on the other side quieting before Cobb opens the door.

Walking in she can tell there are at least seven people in the room, alive at least judging by the sound of their heartbeats but there are more, at least five more judging by the feel under her shoes and the wind inside the room, they must be some bodyguard talons for what she guesses are the owls in the room.

“Cobb” calls one of the people in the room, female close to her thirties, could use a dental checkup “You’ve finally arrived”

“Yes, I apologize for the delay, I hope I haven’t kept you waiting for long”

“It’s not of importance” the lady speaking gets up and comes closer to both Cobb and the young girl “You’ve grown girl” she doesn’t reply, she knows better than to speak to an owl “last time you were nothing but a small little doll” the older woman touches her face, in spite of the warmth it feels cold she almost shivers “You fought the talon we sent this evening yes?”

“Yes, they’re dead” Cobb answers before she can speak for herself

“I don’t remember asking you”

“Yes, she’s dead” the young woman answers, she’s terrified but there’s no point in showing her fear here, this people will eat her alive if she lets them “I cut off the head from the body and left it in the snow, we were not followed after that”

“Good, then you’re ready for the next assignment, here” she moves some papers in the table in front of her, because sure, give the blind girl some papers to read that’s sure gonna work “right, apologies, I’ll just tell you, you’re to dispose of some agents we no longer have need of, there will be about twenty, be quick be silent and leave no trace, Cobb will escort you where you’ll need to go, that will be all” she can hear the quiet breathes of everyone in the room and yet no one moves, but Cobb as she follows him outside.

Once out they don’t speak the whole ride, the heavy atmosphere is thick enough to cut with a knife but there’s no need to speak of what this means, she’s going in alone on a mission to what the court needs, its what she’s trained her whole life and yet the fact that they were summoned in person is already enough of a warning sign that this wasn’t gonna end well. 

Once back to the place they’ve been sleeping, she gets on preparing a quick sandwich and changes into her stealth suit, a black one piece with black goggles, an earpiece to hyper her hearing and a utility belt, looks like an ugly version of the talon suit but it does the job.

Finishing her sandwich she gets back to the living room where Cobb is waiting for her, they still don’t say a word to each other, but his walking has changed, he’s scared, of what she does not know, maybe she should ask, but at the end he’ll probably lie or beat the curiosity out of her in training, so she’d rather keep it to herself, asking questions has never gotten her anywhere good anyways.

After an hour of driving they get to an abandoned building that's big and noisy with a lot of empty rooms and made of concrete, the passing rain makes the smell even sharper.

“You have your assignment, do not disappoint me” Cobb doesn’t move from his place, he doesn’t even move to look at her, she gets out and starts getting to the building. On the first floor she can hear voices, two different people with guns if she smells the metal and hears the wind passing through just right. She stands outside the room and sends to knives on each neck, they die quickly, she enters and start moving around, it’s not empty, there’s a big metal box, a shipping container, she can hear heart beats inside but she can’t hear them clearly through the metal so she goes to the lock of the thing, but before she feels a bullet passing right through her shoulder.

Shit she missed another pair of feet in the room.

Quickly she hides behind the crate and waits until the man finishes all his bullets, after a couple of seconds and a loud ‘fuck’ coming from the entrance of the room she sets on his way. He’s running, he’s a fat man and probably isn’t used to running much, she sends a knife his way that hits directly into his back, he’s dead once he hits the floor.

Closing her eyes, she stays quiet and listens to be sure there’s no one else in the building, it’s quiet only the wind passing through the abandoned rooms and the slight smell of copper from the dead bodies on the floor.

Finally, she crosses the room and stands in front of the container, it's big and it's clearly holding all the noise inside, so she sets on opening it quickly with the tools on her belt. After a couple of seconds, it makes a small noise and the lock gives out. 

As she opens it, the heartbeats grow louder and she can tell, they’re all terrified, they sound like a birds small and quick heartbeats. It takes her a whole second but then it dawns on her.

These are all children.

There are about 20 children all pressed together into the container, god knows how long they’ve been there, it smells of feces, urine and sweat. They’ve been here for far too long judging by how strong these smells cover them all.

Oh god, she’s gonna be sick, they never told her the assignment was killing a bunch of kids.

She can’t do that.

They’re talking in hushed voices; she doesn’t understand what they’re saying but it sounds like mandarin. It’s no wonder they’re so terrified they’re so far away from home, there’s not a single adult in sight and now that the surprise of how horrid the smell is, she can tell they’ve been inside the container for at least two weeks.

God only knows when was the last time they had any food or water.

Pulling the only two energy bars out of her belt she hands them to the first kid she can feel, he’s lanky but tall, probably about ten, he’s wearing a shirt and dirty jeans; no shoes.

“Even if you can’t understand me, I’m sorry this happened to all of you, I’m getting help” she’s fucked now either way, the only people she can call are the cops, hopefully the court hasn’t set their eyes in this small town yet, she doesn’t want to think how she’s gonna make it after this.

Quickly calling 911 she gets through leaving the call on while the operator traces her call, once they ask for anything else, she hangs up; she doesn’t want to give up any more information than necessary. She stays with the kids waiting for the cops to get to the building, they don’t move much and they speak even less, but she told the operator the kids seemed to be speaking in mandarin, hopefully they aren’t too fucking stupid and bring in a translator.

After what seems like thirty minutes, she can hear the sirens and the car arriving close by, then gets to the windows and climbs up to the roof of the place, having the perfect point to hear anything going on.

Thankfully they do bring a translator and quickly he gets to the kids and starts doing his job, there isn’t much out of the ordinary for the court, the kids were taken from their home and have been in sea for a couple of weeks now and once they arrived, they were put in that container, they don’t know where they are and just want to go home.

After an hour they all leave the place, the kids are taken somewhere safe and that’s the end of it. For them at least, she doesn’t know how to feel about all of this. Did the court know they were sending someone as dangerous as her to kill some innocent kids? Was this their whole plan? She wouldn’t put it past them, they’re not exactly known for being reasonable people or even just decent humans. She doesn’t want to go back to Cobb yet, she’s afraid of what’s gonna happen to her now, but what else can she do?

Much later she descends from the building once she hears Cobb’s truck coming right back, the courts gotta know what just happened, how she’s gonna save her ass after this is beyond her right now, but right now it's about three in the morning and all she wants its to go to sleep, not even eat something, just lay and close her eyes for a full day at least, so she gets down from the empty place where she can hear the motor running until it comes to a stop right in front of her, she gets in.

“You’ve failed” he says after five minutes into the drive back, she can tell he’s fucking pissed by the way the leather cracks under his hands.

“Yes” she doesn't have anything else to say, what does it matter anymore? she’s still not gonna come out of this unscratched (or even alive a little voice in the back says)

Cobb doesn't answer and she says nothing, both know it doesn't matter anymore, the court already knows and they're gonna make her pay. She knows she can take a couple of talons on her own, but if they want her dead that bad, there's no way they’re sending just a few and not the usual amateurs she has to kill every once in a while. Also she doesnt know whats Cobb gonna do, he doesn't like her, even if they’re family their relationship has been more like he's only her trainer and that's it, she’s pretty sure he’ll just stand aside and watch her get killed by the flying dead birds if not join in.

They don't talk, the silence is heavy enough as it is, but surprisingly they don't get any unwanted visitors, not even the trace of a single stranger following them. She lets out a sigh the moment she can hear they’ve arrived at their place. 

The moment the other kills the motor neither moves until she speaks “what's gonna happen now?” She wants to be prepared for whatever the court will bring.

“I’ll deal with it”

“Ok, but what about-”

“I said I’ll deal with it!” he’s screams and she can hear the leather of the driving wheel tighten under his hands, she decides to leave it alone, she’s tired enough as it is, she needs a fucking nap, heavens only knows when’s the next time she’s getting some.

She hops out after Cobb and he opens the door, not even checking for strangers or anything, he doesn't even bother turning on the light, he goes straight into his room closing the door behind him.

That's the last she hears of him before heading for her room falling front face into her bed and getting some sleep.

Must’ve been a couple of hours when she hears slight movement in her room, she’s still too tired to fully recognize it, until the sound of metal cutting thought air almost hits her in the neck.

“Daughter of the Gray Son, the court of owls has sentenced you to die” it’s Cobb's voice, not too far from her, they're both on different sides of the bed now, she’s still in full suit, he has his owl armor on.

“What the fuck are you talking about now?” she’s mad, she’s fucking pissed but mostly at herself, she should’ve known this was coming.

“It’s easy child, you have failed the court and now you have to die” he jumps the bed and goes for her neck, she moves and hits him back with a dagger of her own.

“I should’ve known you’d serve the court before your own blood” they keep trading punches, he hits a wall with a hard kick and she had blood pouring down her nose.

“Even blood can not save you” he pushes her back into her rooms door breaking it down, they’re in the small dining room right now “You were raised to serve the court and yet you’ve failed”

“They were children! they were alive and scared I wasn't gonna kill them” she spits some blood and jumps on him stabbing him right in the stomach and getting a punch to the face, landing on the small living room.

“You’re an weapon, to be used as the great court sees fit, you’ve ruined a legacy of perfect blunt knives made for a greater purpose” she’s not getting anywhere with this, he’s clearly getting the upper hand here, his regenerative powers are greater than hers not to mention he’s trained over a hundred talons, she cannot win this, at least not in here.

“Well what can I say? You shouldnt bring a knife to a gun party” she gets back on her feet and throws him against the door, breaking it down and getting into the biting cold. The cold wind wakes her up, the snow is heavily falling on both and she can smell the sharp contrast between the pine and the heavy blood falling around them.

“You think this is gonna stop me from ending you? You’re worth nothing to me, you were always disappointment” he screams but she can hear it now, he’s slowing down, she might actually survive this now.

“And you were always an asshole” she answers before throwing a knife to his forehead, running up to him and they trade punches again, but between the heavy snow and the blood falling into his eyes it's getting harder to get through so fast enough she pulls the knife out of his forehead once close enough and with another one on her left she stabs him in both eyes, he gives out a scream and picking up one left on the floor, she cuts his neck and starts pulling his head off with her bare hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had no idea where this was going until now, who ever is reading this i hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a couple of days ago, decided to post it lol


End file.
